


Rainbow Of Happiness

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [95]
Category: darkpoetry, emopoetry, emotionalpoetry, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareygstrangeneko18, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem2 out of 3 poems of pride month





	Rainbow Of Happiness

Rainbow of Happiness   
Shine light joy   
Sunshine   
Sparks up   
The rainbow   
After the rain   
Is over   
It is time   
To outshine   
Everything   
Let the rainbow   
Carry the happiness   
Everywhere   
For everyone   
Who feels   
At lost   
World against them   
No one   
To look for   
Nor   
Reach out   
Stuck behind   
The stone wall   
Dark version   
Of themselves   
Not allowing them   
Pass by   
No one has   
The chance   
Over conquer   
Their own demons   
All their rainbows   
Are grey   
Surround in darkness  
Trap in   
There own   
Stone walls  
This is there   
Chance   
Break it   
Be strong   
Not afraid   
Everything   
Will be alright   
Because  
I am there   
At the end   
Of the rainbow   
To help   
Carry on   
This beauty of colors   
In this road to   
Rainbow of happiness


End file.
